


A Storm Is Coming

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Nürburgring, Song Inspired, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A storm is coming,” James replies just as softly, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder and following his gaze out the glass.</p><p>Niki snorts and smiles wryly, “Is this you being obvious, or philosophical?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you feel inclined, please play the music below as you read. It doesn’t really reflect the lyrics (which are quite bittersweet) but I think the tune really sets the mood of the fic :)

 

 

James can’t put his finger on what does it, but he finds himself stirring from his deep sleep to languish at the comfortable edge of consciousness. He lies swathed in a warm duvet with his eyes closed and listens to the quiet of the room, then he lazily extends his hand across the small double bed only to find the immediate space empty, though the mattress starts to dip just beyond the reach of his fingertips.   

He cracks open an eye and finds the room dark, but the pale glow from the streetlight illuminates the surfaces of their sparse furniture and softens the edges of Niki’s silhouette as he sits on the side of the bed. Blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, James watches his lover with hooded eyes as the smaller man stares out the window, the soft and slow ‘ _plink_ ’ of scattered raindrops against the glass filling in the silence between their breaths.

Eventually James eases himself into a sitting position and moves to press his chest to Niki’s bare back, supporting himself with one arm as he wraps the other loosely around the Austrian’s waist. Niki’s skin is warm against his own, and he layers several affectionate kisses across his shoulder as Niki turns his head ever so slightly to watch the blond out the corner of his eye. But his focus inevitably drifts back to the window, where the rain has grown gradually heavier.

“The weather is not good,” Niki mutters quietly, his accent contorting the words in a way that makes James smile.

“A storm is coming,” James replies just as softly, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder and following his gaze out the glass.

Niki snorts and smiles wryly, “Is this you being obvious, or philosophical?”

James hums quietly and shifts into a kneeling position, legs spread to frame Niki as he wraps both arms securely around the brunet’s shoulders. He presses a kiss to the rippled skin at his temple that is still soft and new beneath his lips, and says in a tone heavy with sincerity, “We weathered our storm.”

James feels Niki gingerly lean back again him and he uses this new angle to pepper the Austrian’s mouth with tender kisses. He then manoeuvres himself off the bed and disappears from the bedroom. Niki sits frowning as he listens to the sound of a pan on the hob and the clink of cups as James potters around the kitchen for several minutes, until he returns with two mugs in hand.

He places them on the bedside table before he crawls back into the warmth of the duvet, and taking Niki’s hand from across the bed, he coaxes Niki under the duvet with him. James hands him a cup, and at four o’clock in the morning they lie cuddling together in the dark, slowly drinking from their steaming mugs and listening to the low rumble of thunder as the storm picks up outside their window.   

 


End file.
